Epitafio(Tradução)
by mandakazemaru
Summary: Essa fanfic não me pertence só a tradução(qualquer coisa comentem que eu arrumo)
1. Chapter 1

Luke

Luke olhou para o espelho. Vida. Era um conceito estranho. Tinha ouvido uma vez que um corpo vivo e um morto tinham a mesma quantidade de átomos, o efeito de um ou do outro deveriam ter sido as mesmas. Foi uma observação fria, insensível e tão incrivelmente errado.

A vida era imensurável, etéreo. Essa qualidade que nunca poderia ser visto ou compreendido. Até agora que era um conforto, essa pergunta uma resposta. Superstição e religião tinha tentado, mas Luke era um cientista, ele não conseguia ver nenhuma outra maneira de ser e agora que tinha deixá-lo para baixo.

O menino no espelho olhou para ele com olhos assombrados. Ele queria ver lágrimas. Ele queria gritar, gritar, rasgar seu quarto separados com os dentes nus. Queime tudo para o chão.

Nada disso poderia ajudar, nem mesmo o médico pode ajudar. Ao contrário, ele apenas olhou para si mesmo. Sabendo que ele tinha perdido algo. Algo que não pode ser medido ou entendido.

* * *

Maria Jackson

Maria tinha caído na cadeira, logo que ela tinha ouvido a notícia. Foi como um raio para o seu coração. Seu pai já estava no telefone, reserva de seu vôo de volta para a Inglaterra.

Não tinha havido nada, nenhum aviso nenhuma chance. Ela tinha apenas ido embora, levando uma grande parte de Maria com ela. Ela fechou os olhos e se lembrou da palavra que ela lhe havia mostrado. Fatídica noite, logo após se mudar para Bannerman Road.

Ela viu as luzes da janela de seu quarto, incapaz de dormir curiosidade Maria levou a melhor sobre ela e ela saiu furtivamente. Eles estava ela, com um alienígena. Ajudando-o a

chegar de volta para as estrelas e de volta para casa.

Todas as suas aventuras; alienígenas, monstros coisas que desafiavam descrição. Maravilhas além de qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter sonhado.

Maria chorou, chorou porque não podia parar. Ela chorou por Luke e seus amigos.

* * *

K-9

K-9 marca de quatro correu a informação através de seu processador positrônico. Havia apenas uma conclusão possível. A tarefa que o mestre-doutor havia construído para ele era completo. Ele só tinha uma opção possível, para continuar. Mestre Luker e seus amigos precisam dele, ele estaria lá para eles. Ele devia isso a ela.

Mestre Luke estava inconsolável, mas K-9 sabia que seu dever que ele iria continuar até o fim, como deve ser.

* * *

Clyde

Pela segunda vez Clyde amarrou seu dedo em sua gravata. Gritando Clyde rasgou a maldita coisa de seu pescoço e jogou-a para o canto. Em sua raiva súbita ele socou a parede. Uma e outra vez ele bateu no gesso, doeu como o inferno.

Ele precisava da dor, ele precisava sentir algo mais do que o vazio em seu coração.

Quatro anos, apenas quatro anos antes, sua melhor chance na vida estava jogando hambúrgueres. Ele não sabia para onde estava indo agora. Nos últimos quatro anos, ele cresceu em um homem que pudesse se orgulhar de ser. Tudo graças a ela.

Agora ela se foi, e ele foi deixado. Ele não poderia mesmo agradecê-la, provar que ele era agora. Ela se foi e tudo o que tinha para mostrar era uma mão quebrada.

* * *

Sr. Smith

A equação é falho, um componente vital está faltando.

Milhares de agudos algoritmos matemáticos espalhados rede cristalina a Xylok de. Informações dançou através do processador híbrido, o silício de cristal e trabalhando em combinação. Conclusões inescapáveis dobrada em si, produzindo diagramas lógicos geodésicas em oito dimensões.

A equação correta era perfeito. Cada problema resolvido com uma simetria que era quase sagrado.

O problema que ele tinha sido criado não iria equilibrar. As laterais não coincidem.

A equação falhou. Um componente estava faltando.

* * *

Rani

Rani não havia deixado a casa. Não, desde que ela tinha encontrado. Não estava certo, não estava. Ela lutou Daleks e Zygons e monstros de antimatéria além da borda do universo.

Não é assim. Não é assim.

Todas as pessoas que ela ajudou a todas as vidas que ela salvou. O mundo deve saber, ele deve estar em luto. Completos estranhos deveriam estar nas ruas, agradecendo a ela. Lamentando ... Crianças de todo o mundo deveria estar chorando suas camas. Com medo de que ela se fosse.

Ela se foi.

Isso não significa que era seu trabalho . Rani sabia que tinha que continuar, tinha que encontrar uma maneira de continuar. Em sua memória, foi a única coisa que faria a honra dela.

* * *

O Doutor

"Ela era uma boa amiga?" Amy perguntou, lágrimas de pé em seus olhos.

O médico colocou um braço em torno de seu companheiro e puxou-a para perto. Novecentos e oito anos, os amigos iam e vinham. Tanto quanto ele amava os humanos suas vidas eram tão fugaz. "Um das melhores Amy, um dos melhores." ele disse a ela. Olhando para a tela como mostrou Sarah-Jane Smith. Cheio de vida, em suas aventuras com ele.

Ele não podia chorar, não era o lugar de um Senhor do Tempo para mostrar emoção. Amy entendeu que sem palavras, por isso teve Sarah."Está tudo bem." Ela disse calmamente. "Ele vai ficar bem."

"É claro que sim, é claro." Ele disse puxando-a mais apertado.

Epitáfio final

Autores observam:

RIP  
Elisabeth Sladen.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Sky

Autores observam: -  
Tudo bem, eu nunca teve a intenção de fazer uma sequela de Epitafio. Foi sempre suposto ser um tiro. Infelizmente eu não sabia sobre Sky, aqueles que não observar os últimos seis episódios, que vergonha, isso é, obviamente, um spoiler, mas eu não me importo. Você realmente deve vê-los. Por meios justos. de preferência, ou falta.

Sky é basicamente um bebê recém-nascido em um corpo de meninas de 12 anos de idade. Como tal, ela não tem a experiência para entender muito a todos. No entanto, ao contrário Luke não é um gênio, como tal, muito mais vulnerável. Se não fosse para a imensa quantidade de energia elétrica-prima que tem como uma bomba viva.

* * *

Sky não entendia e,pela primeira vez,ela não queria entender. A casa estava cheia de pessoas, as mesmas pessoas que estavam na igreja não há muito tempo. Tinha sido muito estranho para a jovem. As únicas pessoas que ela conhecia sentou-se à frente, mas o lugar estava cheio, como o homem velho disse coisas boas sobre Sarah Jane. A mãe só ela sempre nova.

As pessoas choravam. As pessoas estavam tristes e as pessoas disseram-lhe que estavam muito. Sky não sabia que nenhum deles eram, mas todos disseram coisas boas.

Mas mesmo depois de tudo o que eles disseram que era errado e Sky não entendi. Sua mãe não tinha ido embora. Ela estava bem . Ela simplesmente não podia acordar, e não tinha toda a semana. Enquanto ela dormia eles tinham vindo e colocá-la em uma caixa marrom escuro. Agora que a caixa estava no chão e as pessoas ainda estavam tristes.

Luke tentou explicar, mas toda vez que ele tentava seu irmão começou a chorar. Não fazia qualquer sentido, Para ela, não deve ser muito duro para acordar, mas o irmão dela estava certo. O que fez Sarah Jane Smith, que ela estava não estava mais lá. Ela não sabia como.

Todas as pessoas que vieram eram tão gentil e tão triste. Alguns deles simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Foi estranho, eles abrem a boca para falar e tentar apenas uma espécie de vagar lentamente. Mesmo Clyde e Rani tentou e não conseguiu. Eles lhe trouxeram um pouco de água e um sanduíche, mas a Sky não estava com fome. Ela não tinha tido com fome durante toda a semana, basta comer um pouco aqui e ali.

Eventualmente, ela saiu de casa para o jardim. Sky amava o jardim, era tão verde e cheirava a mãe de Rani. Ela deve ter sorrido em todas as flores bonitas que ela lhes havia dado hoje, mas novamente não conseguiu. Ela estava muito triste e me perguntei quanto tempo ela ficaria.

Sentado na grama, ela olhou pela janela para todas as pessoas. Falar e ser amigável com os outros, todos eles com a mesma expressão triste, solitário como eles falaram. Mesmo que ela não podia ouvi-los, ela sabia que eles não estavam dizendo algo importante.

Era como ela sempre sentiu, fora de todos os outros e olhando pelas janelas minúsculas. Vendo apenas pequenas partes o que estava acontecendo e entender menos ainda. Ela sentou-se lá por que sabia quanto tempo, o tempo pareceu lento para nada. Pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, já que ele e ao redor de sua cabeça.

Como Sky tinha acordado até tarde e desceu as escadas, procurando por sua mãe. Quando ela não estava lá Sky tinha ido lá em cima e encontrou-a, ainda estava dormindo na cama. Quando Sarah Jane não acordar Sky tinha ido ver Rani. O olhar terrível no rosto da outra menina. O jeito que ela não conseguia parar de chorar e como mãe Rain teve que chamar um carro grande com luzes piscando, chamou uma ambulância.

Então Clyde estava lá, o mesmo olhar terrível no rosto. Sky poderia lembrar a cada segundo do que olhar e nunca mais queria vê-lo novamente. Agora, porém, foi a única coisa que podia pensar.

Atrás dela,algo lhe tocou e ela se virou. Era outra pessoa. Ele era alto e tinha um casaco escuro longo verde . Em pé Sky se enroscou em suas próprias pernas e quase caiu.

Outro estranho pegou a mão dela e se ajoelhou além dela. "Nós não queremos que você caia agora não é?" A mulher disse. Sky viu o homem de casaco verde levemente pegar uma varinha mágica e olhar para ele franzindo a testa por um momento. "O que você está fazendo aqui fora tudo por conta própria?"

"Pensando". Sky disse educadamente, finalmente olhando para a mulher. "Eu gosto do seu cabelo." ela disse depois de um momento. Sky realmente, era tudo loiro e encaracolado e veio todo o caminho sobre os ombros.

A mulher sorriu, "Eu gosto do meu cabelo também." , Ela disse. 'Qual é o seu nome? "

"Sky, Sky seu nome." O homem de casaco disse, fechando sua varinha e se escondendo em seu casaco. 'Olá'.

'Olá'. Sky piscou. "Você me conhece?"

"Não, não realmente, mas eu conhecia sua mãe, Sarah-Jane muito bem." Ele disse a ela.

Sky olhou para ele. "Todo mundo conhecia minha mãe muito bem."

"Nem todo mundo." O homem disse, puxando um pequeno brinquedo macio de seu casaco. "Ela gostava muito disso." Foi uma coisa marrom suave com olhos grandes. Sky olhou para ele e para ele.

"O que é isso? '

'É uma coruja. " A mulher disse levantando-se e olhando Sky passado.

O homem acenou com a cabeça e depois olhou para cima. Sky virou-se e viu a mãe e o pai Rani sair da casa. A mulher deu alguns passos para trás, como pais, Rani entre eles.

'Quem é você, o que você está fazendo?'O pai de Rani perguntou.

O estranho homem que lhe deu o brinquedo se endireitou. "Eu sou um velho amigo de Sarah-Jane, eu só queria dar os meus pesames.

"Ele não parece tão velho."Disse a mãe Rani em voz baixa: "Você está bem Sky, minha querida. "

Sky assentiu, mostrando-lhe o brinquedo. "Ele só queria me dar isso."

"E dizer adeus, uma última vez." O homem olhou para a janela para o sótão.

'Quem é você?' Papai Rani perguntou novamente.

O homem virou-se e foi embora. "Tudo bem. Dê meus cumprimentos a sua filha, seu irmão ,Clyde e Sr. Chandra.

Sky os viu se distanciando enquanto a mãe de Rani a levou de volta para dentro. Há Clyde, Lucas e Rani estavam esperando na porta. "O que aconteceu, o que está errado?" Rani perguntou à mãe.

"Havia um homem estranho com a Sky. Oh, Eu estava tão preocupado. Você não deve falar com estranhos. "

Sky abraçou-se a sua coruja. "Ele não era um estranho, ele era um amigo das mamãe. Ele disse que era. "

Em algum lugar fora de um zumbido baixo começou a ficar mais alto e mais silenciosos como Rani concordou: "Ele poderia ter, mas não esqueça as pessoas podem mentir um pouco ..." ela parou e olhou para os outros. "Não", ela sussurrou.

Clyde nem piada, ele apenas correu para fora da casa, Lucas e Rani correu atrás dele. Sky seguido. Fora e em todo o pai de Rani estrada estava olhando como uma caixa azul piscaram e desapareceram.

"Ah, foi o doutor." Sky disse, finalmente sorrindo.


End file.
